In existing floating photovoltaic systems, the solar modules are rigidly fixed on an anchored floating platform, a rigid or semi-rigid anchored floating framework, or an anchored platform made up of interconnected floating rafts. These types systems are disadvantageous because they require inter alia a) a large quantity of materials which may complicate the assembly process and make installation expensive and b) significant strengthening of the structure and the anchoring mechanism due to the accretion of wind-generated drag and elevation forces on the system.
In principle one could take a solar module, place it on floats, anchor it and leave it to freely float. Also, one could connect a number of modules and create a solar field in the form of a floating carpet. However such a system of any appreciable size may not withstand the action of waves and wind. Wind loads on the modules will accumulate causing weak links to break, while wave action may cause the floating carpet to deform.
Placing the floating carpet under tension may either break the connections between the modules or the modules themselves. For this reason, a floating carpet of free floating modules e.g. modules not connected in a rigid or semi-rigid structure, do not exist in practice and present an unmet need.